The invention generally pertains to trailers and specifically to trailers designed for a tight turning radius.
Prior art trailers have been designed which provide a tight turning radius; however, these trailers use complicated structures to turn the trailer's wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,635, issued to Isachsen on Sep. 21, 1926, shows an arrangement of a frame 11, and a steering rod 7 independent of the frame 11. The steering rod 7 is fastened to crank arm 3, then secured to a knuckle joint 4, and connected to a second knuckle joint 4′ using arms 5 and a connecting bar 8. This complicated structure functions to turn the wheels 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,215 issued to Wilson on Sep. 28, 1948, uses multiple arms and steering links 29 and 14. This complicated structure functions to turn the wheels 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,683, issued to Stidham on Sep. 7, 1937, shows a non-conventional system using parallel cable 32 and a draw frame system 21. These two systems must operate together in order to turn the wheels 14.
The above-subject patents are all structures which function to permit the wheels to turn on stub axles. Unfortunately, each is a complicated structure and includes multiple moving parts.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a simplified structure with fewer moving parts to reduce costs associated with manufacturing, tooling and assembly.
Additionally, the complicated structures limit the amount of weight that may be placed upon them. Accordingly, it is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a trailer that may have a high maximum payload for hauling a great amount of weight associated with farm products such as spray tanks, fertilizer, and seed.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and drawings.